Just For Tonight
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: He finally had her. HER. The girl he fell in love with when he was thirteen. Now he was 17 and an Anbu captain at that. He had avenged his clan and now he was finally about to have everything he wanted. But was it too late? "Even just this one night… Can you… Just think of me? Think of being with just… Me?"


Well, here I am again! I just have one thing to say, this story has been bothering me for quite a while so I decided to write it. Obviously this is a SasuTen story…

I hope you guys like it!! I put a lot of effort into writing it and I made sure I wrote it well.

So, enjoy!

* * *

JUST FOR TONIGHT

by: SasuTenJi1010

* * *

Plot: Tsunade's mistake brought two people back together. Thanks to her carelessness, they were able to rekindle a fire that was long gone. But can they really be together? Is there still a chance? Maybe... Just for tonight...

* * *

Tsunade sleepily scanned through all the paper works that need to be done that day. She fought back a yawn to no avail. She raised her right hand in front of her mouth to cover it and used her left hand to wipe the tears forming in her eyes. Boy was she tired!

As the Fifth Hokage, problems never seemed to end. It would either be about Konoha's annihilation, the death of one of the Leaf Village's capable shinobis, Akatsuki's dangerous movements, Orochimaru's plans and plus, she had tons of paper work to finish. She didn't even want to begin discussing how much two old farts considered as Konoha's elders and the an old, incapacitated geezer leading the Anbu Root would pester her about her mistakes and wrong decisions concerning her rule in Konoha. Honestly, didn't those people have other things to do aside from nagging her every chance they get?

Tsunade slumped down on her large desk. This was too much! She barely had time to drink or let alone party around time just like the old times! Instead, she was stuck sitting all day on an incredibly uncomfortable chair, checking and assigning missions, signing stupid papers and getting more grey hair added to her once beautifully luscious blonde hair as each day passed by!

Tsunade slammed her right fist down on her desk being extra careful not to break it or else that would have been the eleventh table she broke that week! She slowly moved her left hand to grasp a cup of warm tea that Shizune had given her just a few minutes ago.

Tsunade raised her head. Irritation was evident all over her face. She slowly sipped her warm tea while hoping that all her troubles would be gone in an instant.

As she calmly drank her tea, she sensed a familiar presence in her office. Before she knew it, a silhouette of a man was standing in front of her. The man was wearing an Anbu mask clad in matching Anbu clothes. The man had spiky black hair and was standing tall just a few inches away from the Hokage's table.

Tsunade stopped drinking her tea to glance at her visitor.

The man slowly removed his mask to reveal a very handsome face with a pair of piercing onyx eyes.

"Mission complete…"

Tsunade stared at the man known as Uchiha Sasuke in slight shock. He was tasked with a mission to assassinate the leader of a small but powerful group that planed on conquering the Fire country one small village at a time. He left by twilight that morning and was back almost immediately before supper time. Tsunade glanced at the clock in her office. It read 9:30 pm.

Tsunade was surprised by how fast he had accomplished the mission. She turned her head back to the Uchiha prodigy who was now the current captain of the Anbu squad in just the age of 17. She coughed slightly before she spoke.

"Do you want to tell me the details of your mission today or do you prefer to rest now and come back tomorrow?"

"No. I prefer informing you right now. The details are simple." Sasuke answered indifferently.

Tsunade nodded slowly as she studied the Anbu captain's current physical state. Tsunade was again surprised. Not a single scratch or bruise. The only thing that actually made Sasuke look like he was on a mission was the occasional sand and dust found all over his body. Aside from that, there was nothing. Nothing at all! Not even a single hair was out of place. His face was a bit dusty but it remained flawless and fair.

"_What a guy…"_

Tsunade coughed once more and regained her serious look.

"Very well… You may begin…"

Tsunade's eyes widened yet again as Sasuke filled her in with the details of his mission. Not only did he kill the leader of the rebel group, he made sure that not a single member of the group was ever able to fight freely again. He didn't kill them but he made them incapacitated – disabled in such a way that they could never do harm to any person ever again.

Tsunade clasped her hands and placed her elbows on top of her desk.

"I see… Anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head in reply.

"I told you everything."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way the Uchiha prodigy talked to her and acted towards her. She was the Fifth Hokage damn it! She deserved much respect from all her subordinates. Even though Sasuke was a splendid ninja, he should still learn to respect his higher ups!

Although Tsunade hated to admit it, the current Anbu captain was far better than her in almost everything. Even Jiraiya, Kakashi and all her other subjects knew that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was definitely an excellent candidate for the title of the Sixth Hokage. But even though that was the case, Tsunade still disliked the fact that Sasuke thought so highly of himself.

Tsunade closed her eyes and when back to looking at her paper work.

"You may g-"

Tsunade was about to dismiss Sasuke when something below the right side of her table caught her eyes.

"WAIT!"

Sasuke immediately stopped himself from disappearing upon hearing the Fifth Hokage shout.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Tsunade bit her bottom lip as she stared at the thick file tucked carelessly under her table. She immediately bent down and took the unbelievably thick file and placed it on her desk as she panicked a little.

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows at the weird expression of the Fifth Hokage on her face.

Tsunade immediately calmed herself down. There was no use panicking now. She inhaled in and out before she began to speak calmly at Sasuke again.

"Before you head home…"

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows this time waiting for Tsunade to finish her sentence.

"I have a favor… No… An errand I need you to do for me." Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke in a way that screamed 'you absolutely have no say in this matter whatsoever so just do it'.

Sasuke simply went back to being indifferent.

"Hai…"

Tsunade took the thick file on her desk and handed it to Sasuke who had no choice but to accept it. Sasuke looked at the file curiously.

"_It's more or less a hundred and fifty pages…"_

Sasuke looked at the fifth yet again waiting for the details of what it was he had to do with that thick file.

"I need you to deliver that important file to a certain ninja in the village." Tsunade began.

Sasuke took one more glance at the file and immediately formulated his conclusion on what it was that Tsunade wanted him to do.

"This is a mission file, am I correct?" Sasuke said as he looked at Tsunade with a look that said 'I know what you want me to do'.

Tsunade froze.

"_Damn he found out?"_

Tsunade sigh out loud.

"_There's no point in hiding it…"_

Tsunade leaned on her desk with her right hand supporting her chin. She had her eyes closed but you could see a slight despair in her facial features.

"That thick file you're holding was supposed to be given to the ninja in charge of that mission a week ago…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking!" Tsunade stopped him before he could say anything.

"I forgot to give it to the person concerned because the office has been so busy lately!" Tsunade reasoned as she blushed in embarrassment. If Shizune found out about it, she'd be dead. She'd suffer Shizune's rants about responsibility and all that crap for days!

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed a bit.

"I feel sorry for whomever needed this mission file…" Sasuke said without hesitation.

Tsunade's right eye twitched.

"_The nerve of this brat?!"_

Tsunade was fighting the urge to beat the living crap out of the annoyingly disrespectful brat in front of her. How dare he say something like that to her?! So what if she had forgotten about the mission file?! She had a lot of stuff in her hands! She was human after all! She makes mistakes!

Tsunade clenched both her hands into fists as she glared daggers at the tactless prodigy in front of her. It was either he really didn't care what Tsunade would think of what he was saying OR he was just too dumb to understand what effects his yapping could do to the already embarrassed Hokage. But knowing him, it was definitely the first option.

"So, who's the unfortunate person?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly while ignoring the murderous look the Fifth Hokage was giving him. Talk about adding insult to injury…

Tsunade slapped both her hands on her desk and stood up violently. He chair fell backwards forcefully.

"What the hell are you-?"

"Tsunade-sama? Is something wrong?"

Her sudden outburst was cut short when Shizune came rushing into her office. She was carrying some more papers for Tsunade to read and approve.

Tsunade froze as her eyes popped out of their sockets. Her background was smashed into bits until all that was left was black. What scared Tsunade more was the next thing that happened.

Shizune caught sight of the thick file Sasuke was holding and now it was her eyes' turn to pop out of their sockets.

"AH!" Shizune panicked as she pointed at the thick mission file Sasuke was holding.

"Tsunade-sama?! You still didn't give that file to Tenten?!"

Sasuke froze at the mention of the mission file owner's name.

"U-Uh… Shizune… I was…" Tsunade tried to reason as Shizune simply looked at Tsunade incredulously. The Fifth Hokage tried her best to wrack her mind for a good excuse she could use.

"That mission is the day after tomorrow! You expect her to learn all of those things in just one day?!" Shizune screamed.

Tsunade coughed and regained her composure. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to look as proud as ever.

"Well, Shizune, ninjas have to have good memorization skills. I'm merely teaching that to Tenten and-" Tsunade paused as Shizune stomped towards her.

"But Tsunade-sama, this mission is incredibly dangerous! That's why a week's preparation was supposedly given to Tenten!"

Tsunade coughed.

"I know… I know…"

"What are we going to do?!" Shizune asked in panic as she flailed her arms around.

Tsunade placed her right hand on her chin to think when all of a sudden Tsunade had a brilliant idea. She immediately turned to where Sasuke was as she spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I-"

Tsunade blinked. All her eyes could see was empty space.

"Where did he?"

* * *

Sasuke jumped from one roof to another. He didn't want to listen to anymore of their useless and not to mention pointless, yapping. What's done is done. There was no point arguing over what happened in the past. They should just focus on the present and how to fix the damage done.

"Tch…"

Sasuke continued to jump from one roof to another. He had to deliver this thick mission file to THAT person. The person he's been avoiding for quite sometime already.

Sasuke sighed. There was no getting out of this. He had to give this to her. If not, she'd be in big trouble during her mission. The sooner he delivered this much needed information, the sooner he could go back home to rest or maybe even train for a bit.

Sasuke closed his eyes to concentrate. He needed to remember that person's address. Being the Anbu captain, he had nonstop access to confidential files and cases. He had spent most of his time reading the profiles of different shinobi and studying the different missions they took. Currently, that was his favorite past time – snooping around other people's lives. But it really wasn't snooping. He was gathering information about a lot of people and he was learning a lot of things like new techniques he didn't know existed. Also, he read about different missions and what those shinobis had done to succeed. It had helped him a lot.

Sasuke opened his eyes once more. He had remembered reading her file once or twice. Now he knew exactly where her house was located at. He never thought he'd face her again after all these years. He could still remember the first time he met her. It was during a joined training camp planned by Kakashi and her sensei. What was his name again? Ah, that's right. It was Gai. It was where he got to know her… Where he fell in love with her… But he never told her. Ever. He decided a long time ago that he would avenge his clan and kill his cursed brother. Love would only be a distraction. And he didn't need any not if he wanted to achieve his goal.

"Tenten…" Sasuke blinked. Why did he have to face her now after all those years?

She was a member of team Gai. Her teammates were, of course, Maito Gai, her sensei, his mirror image, the bushy eyebrow freak, Rock Lee and a member of the Uchiha clan's all time rival clan, Hyuga Neji.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the thought of the Hyuga's name. He hated him the moment he saw him. One reason was because his clan was the Uchiha clan's number one rival. Another was because he was close to Konoha's weapons mistress. And he hated that… More than anything!

"_The Hyuga… He was offered a position in Anbu and was even given the privilege to compete with other talented ninjas to get the title of captain…"_

Sasuke jumped up into the air and closed his eyes as he did some acrobatics while he was suspended in mid air.

He then landed gracefully on top of one more house. He slowly opened his eyes and continued his pursuit of Tenten's house.

"_Why… Why did he reject it?"_

Sasuke still continued to ponder on that question. Why would Neji turn down such a great offer? Wasn't he looking for some way to prove himself worthy to the main clan of his family? So why? Why did he deny the offer?

"_That would have been a great opportunity to decide which clan really was better… And to be more precise, which shinobi was better…"_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he increased his speed.

He hated the fact that his rival rejected the offer so easily. He didn't even think twice. He would have loved to have a chance and excuse to beat the living hell out of the asshole.

Sasuke sighed. Why? Why did this have to happen after so many years? He was over Tenten. Heck he would even go as far as saying he had forgotten about her already. So why? Why was his fucking heart beating as fast as ever?

Sasuke was about to punch Konoha's water reservoir in anger but immediately stopped himself. He was mad to the point that he could go berserk but he didn't want his carelessness to flood the whole village.

Tenten's house was quite far and a bit isolated from the main city of Konoha. So if he wanted to get some rest or get some more training (to blow off some steam), he had to get this over with and fast.

After a few more minutes of running, Sasuke finally reached his destination. He had to make sure he passed quietly and carefully over houses so as not to wake up any of the sleeping children or people.

Sasuke was standing in front of a middle-sized house. It was dark except for a dim light in a room on the second floor. It came from a terrace of some sort and the doors that lead to the terrace were open.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the front door and knocked on it.

"An urgent parcel from the Hokage…"

Sasuke waited for a few seconds but no answer was heard.

Sasuke knocked harder this time.

"The Hokage has ordered me to give you something important. Open up."

Still there was no answer.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he made a clicking sound with his tongue. He never really was the patient type.

He glanced up at the room with a dim light illuminating it. The door to the terrace was open and he could see the curtains fly freely with the wind. His heart skipped a bit. If he went up there, he would surely see her again.

Sasuke mentally hit himself as he shook his head. He had to do it if he wanted to get this whole thing done.

Sasuke jumped up to the terrace. He really didn't care if this was invading or whatever. No one was answering and he had to get back home – as far away from her as possible. He landed gracefully on the terrace just a few inches from the door with the freely flowing curtains. He had his right knee to the floor, his right hand was also on the floor beside his right knee, his left hand clutched the thick file, his head was straight and his eyes were locked on a figure. There in front of him, he had spotted a sleeping form on a bed.

Sasuke froze for a while.

"_I'll be fine as long as I won't see her…"_

He then slowly stood up and narrowed his eyes a bit to get a clearer view.

He knocked on the side of the opened door hoping to wake the sleeping form up to no avail. He made yet another clicking sound with his tongue. He was irritated by her carelessness. A shinobi should be ready to sense any possible threats anytime and anywhere but this person didn't seem to know that. If he was an enemy, then she would have been dead by now.

He was left with no other choice but to approach the person and wake her up the old fashioned way – by tapping them till they awaken.

He walked towards the bed annoyed. As if seeing her again wasn't enough torture, now he had to touch her!

"_If this mission was so dangerous, why would Tsunade send such an incapable ninja to accomplish it?"_

When he was about to tap that persons shoulder, the person disappeared. Sasuke was a little surprised. He definitely didn't see that one coming.

He immediately sensed her behind him.

"Hya!"

Tenten yelled as she kicked the intruder on his head. She smirked satisfactorily as she watched the intruder fall down to the floor. Her smirk disappeared immediately when she saw the intruder explode into smoke to reveal a thick file.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at the thick file in front of her.

"Replacement technique… But what the hell is-?"

Tenten cut her sentence short when she sensed the intruder again.

Sasuke then reappeared behind Tenten.

"Not bad…"

Tenten suddenly ducked the moment she felt a presence behind her. She slightly tilted her head back when she heard the intruder speak but she chose to ignore him. She placed both her hands on the floor to support her body and raised both of her feet up. It looked as if she was about to do a hand stand. She then immediately twisted her body forcefully to send out a series of tornado like kicks.

(AN: This move is taken from Chun Li's move set. She's a character in the video game, Street Fighters. It doesn't only belong to her but I believe she was the one who popularized this move so I am crediting her with it.)

The intruder simply blocked the first few kicks and then caught both of Tenten's feet with both of his hands. Tenten looked at the intruder and narrowed her eyes. She pushed her body with her hands towards the intruder. Soon, she landed on top of the person.

A kunai slid from the right long sleeve of her red sweater. She immediately gripped it with her right hand and held it next to the intruder's throat. She grasped the intruder's clothes to keep him from running away.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

Before she could get a clear view of the intruder's face, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_A shadow clone!"_

Tenten suddenly sensed another presence behind her.

She immediately rolled forward and turned around to look at the real intruder. She raised her kunai in front of her as she looked at the silhouette of a man leaning on the wall to the right of her bed. She slowly stood up with the kunai still held in front of her. She was standing on the left side of her bed near the door leading to her patio. Her hair was down and it slowly flowed as the wind blew into her room.

"Who are you?!" Tenten demanded as she narrowed her eyes. She heard the intruder grunt. The sound he produced was a sound of amusement.

"_What the hell is so amusing?"_

Too bad for Tenten, she still wasn't aware of the fact that she was dressed so… So… Inappropriately...

She was wearing a large red button down sweater that fell off her shoulders because it was a little too big for her. It therefore revealed the black straps of her bra. The sweater ended just slightly below her hip so her black lacy underwear was also somewhat visible much to the delight of the Anbu captain. And to top the whole look off, her hair was long and flowing due to the soft strokes of the cool night breeze.

Sasuke stared.

She was PERFECTION.

"Answer me!" Tenten angrily stated.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance. He then smirked

"Is that how kunoichi's dress when they sleep?" Sasuke asked as he smirked even more.

Tenten slowly glanced down at her outfit.

DAMN!

Tenten blushed a million shades of red. She immediately glared at the intruder when she heard him chuckle a bit.

"Pervert!"

Sasuke pushed himself of the wall to walk towards Tenten but before he could take his third step, a kunai was already flying towards him. He immediately raised his right hand and caught the kunai with ease. He was still grinning widely even though the kunai was just merely two centimeters away from touching his nose.

"Don't come any closer!" Tenten warned as yet another kunai slipped from her left long sleeve this time. She gripped it with her left hand and raised it up to face level. She was bending a bit as she glared at the intruder.

Tenten saw the intruder tilt his head to the side.

"Is that a challenge?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. She was really pissed at the intruder's tone. He really was finding all of this amusing. Even though the room was only slightly lighted, she was sure she could see the intruder's white teeth due to his wide grin.

"Well? Is it a challenge?" Sasuke repeated.

"Shut up. I'm doing all the talking here!" Tenten replied.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sasuke replied as he raised his hands up in mock defeat.

"Very well then…"

Sasuke backed up and leaned on the wall yet again.

He looked at the girl in front of him still smirking. She improved a lot in her skills. She's gotten pretty good. Not only that, she also grew into such a pretty sight to look at. Maybe a few more minutes with her wouldn't hurt.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" Tenten stated forcefully.

"I'm here to give you that."

Tenten looked slowly to where the intruder was supposedly looking at not wanting to let her guard down. There beside her bed, she caught sight of the thick file that served as the intruder's replacement when she kicked him.

"What is it?" Tenten asked again still not letting go of her stance and her trusted kunai.

"A mission file from the Hokage. I was ordered to give it to you." Sasuke answered.

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Why would she ask you to give that to me in the middle of the night? And besides, isn't she supposed to be the one who should give that to me?"

Sasuke folded his arms in front of his chest.

"That's true. Unfortunately, she forgot to do that."

"Hmp! That's impossible! Tsunade-sama would never…" Tenten said as she paused.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said in a smug way.

"Just… Just who the hell are you?!" Tenten asked.

"I am an Anbu." Sasuke nonchalantly replied.

Tenten studied the intruder's clothing. He was indeed dressed like an Anbu member but he was wearing no mask.

"Anbu?! Why would a member of the Anbu be reduced to such a task so-?"

Sasuke immediately cut her off.

"An Anbu would because he is commanded to do so by the Hokage."

Tenten still didn't let go of her guard and her kunai. She tried her best to see the face of the intruder but unfortunately, her nightlight was too weak. All she could see was a few details of his face, his disheveled hair and his Anbu style outfit.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"I guess you can't…" Sasuke replied as he smirked to himself.

Tenten gripped her kunai tighter.

"What's your name?"

Tenten, even though the room was quite dark, was till able to see the so called Anbu member raise his eyebrow at her question.

Tenten mentally whacked herself. Of course! How the heck could she forget!? Anbu members' identities were supposed to be kept secret!

"If I can't know your name, then how the heck am I supposed to know I can trust you or not?"

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight as his hands fell limply to his sides. He still had his smirk on though.

"Like I said, you can't…"

Tenten didn't know what else to do or say. If this person really was an Anbu member, she had to let him go. But what if he wasn't? What if he was an intruder posing as an Anbu member?

Tenten narrowed her eyes at her intruder. There had to be a way to figure out whether she could trust him or not!

"So what now?" Sasuke replied in amusement as he folded his arms in front of his chest yet again. This was very entertaining indeed.

"If you're an Anbu member, why aren't you wearing your mask?" Tenten ask.

She saw the intruder reach behind his back. Tenten braised herself. He could be planning anything!

When the intruder retracted his hand, he revealed a mask.

"I placed it behind me."

Tenten relaxed a little bit.

"_I probably wasn't able to see the mask a while ago since it was too dark."_

Sasuke smirked as he placed the mask on the back of his head. This was really very entertaining to him.

"Any more questions?"

Tenten was still a bit undecided but when she caught sight of the thick file on the floor beside her bed, she figured she could trust this guy a bit. After all, that mission file was with Tsunade-sama. The only way he could get hold of it was to get it from the Hokage Tower which was impossible since it was filled with greatly talented shinobis and Anbus.

Also, if he really was an intruder, there was no way that the village alarm wouldn't be turned on. Plus, why would he go through all the trouble of sneaking into Konoha just to steal a file and give it to her? It didn't make any sense.

Tenten slowly relaxed and brought her hands to her sides.

"Fine. I'm convinced. You can go."

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. The fun was over? But he was just getting started!

"That's it?"

It was now Tenten's turn to raise one of her eyebrows but this time in amusement.

"What? You're expecting more?"

Sasuke smirked. Oh yes… He was expecting more. She's been tempting him the moment he saw her. There was no way he would let this one go. He was never one to give into temptation but she was just too much for him to handle.

He immediately disappeared from where he was only to reappear right in front of a surprised Tenten. Before she could stab him with the kunai in her left hand, he used his left hand to take possession of her wrist and had quickly disarmed her. He took the kunai out of her left hand with his right hand and threw the kunai out of the room through the patio. He immediately brought her left hand down to her side forcefully.

She attempted to punch him in the face with her right hand but his right hand caught her wrist and brought it back down to her side.

Tenten glanced at both her hands as she tried desperately to get free from the intruder's iron grip.

The intruder moved closer to her until their bodies were only a few centimeters apart. Tenten's slowly raised her face and paused a little when it was in front of his chest. Her intruder had quite a good body – lean and muscular in all the right places. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead. He must have been leaning down at her. She felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks as her heartbeat increased. She heard the intruder chuckle a bit. He must have seen her blush! This caused her to blush even deeper. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she prepared herself to look at her captor.

She slowly raised her head to get a glimpse of the intruders face. Her heart was drumming so loudly she felt as if it would pop out of her chest any moment.

Tenten's eyes widened a bit when she saw the person in front of her. Due to the moonlight's aid, she was able to see his face perfectly.

"U-Uchiha… S-Sasuke…"

She saw him tilt his head slightly to the side as he smirked.

"Yes?" Sasuke said with a slightly husky baritone voice.

Tenten couldn't breath. It was as if something was clogging her lungs. This couldn't be real. There was no way that he could be real.

Tenten closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_I'm imagining things! That's right! This is just a dream! A dream!"_

Sasuke looked at her amused at what she was doing. She was an odd one indeed.

Tenten opened her eyes again expecting to see nothing but her room but still, there he was! Staring down at her smirking!

They were both still standing near the patio's door as the curtain danced gracefully at a peaceful pace with the wind. Her hair danced together with them as well. He was still holding both her wrists with his hands and he was still wearing the same smirk on his irresistible face.

Tenten close her eyes this once more. This time, forcefully. This wasn't real. How could this be real?! Sasuke Uchiha… Her first love, standing in her room, holding her hands, looking down at her, their face only inches away, their bodies so close, the moment so right…

"This isn't real…" Tenten said out loud. Her eyes were closed shut. Her face showed concentration and confusion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at her oddly as his smirk diminished.

"This isn't real… You're just a dream…" Tenten continued.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"This is a dream… Wake up Tenten…" Tenten still continued to convince herself otherwise.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in amusement. If she thought that this wasn't real, then he had to do something to make her believe that it was.

Sasuke closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.

Tenten's eyes popped open. She froze on the spot not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes again trying her best to make herself awaken. This was a dream and she knew it! She had to wake up.

"_This is a dream… This is a dream… This is a dream… This is a-"_

Tenten's eyes opened once more and gasped when she felt Sasuke's tongue lick her lips. Sasuke took the opportunity to explore Tenten's mouth which made Tenten gasp even more. Sasuke smirked as he kissed her. He released her right hand and placed his right hand on the back of her head to stop her from running away.

Tenten was still immobile, her eyes still as wide as saucers, not knowing what to do but as time passed by, she closed them again. This time, she no longer tried to convince herself that this was a dream. She just concentrated on the feel of Sasuke's lips on hers.

Sasuke deepened the kiss even more when he felt Tenten respond. He left go of Tenten's left hand and snaked his left hand around her waist. Tenten, in turn, brought both of her hands behind Sasuke's neck to pull him closer. Sasuke let go of the back of Tenten's head and placed his right hand on Tenten's waist. He pulled her closer to him inhaling her scent, savoring the moment. It felt so right.

Tenten felt her knees would buckle any moment so she slowly backed up. Sasuke, not wanting to let her go, moved towards her. They moved until Tenten was already leaning on the patio's end.

The wind blew Tenten's hair softly as she and Sasuke continued to kiss out on the patio under the moonlight. It was perfect. Just perfect.

Suddenly, Tenten pulled away and looked down. She slowly let go her hands fall from Sasuke's neck to her sides.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he slowly let go of Tenten's waist much to his dislike. But he didn't move far away from her. They were still as close as ever. Sasuke looked down at her.

"Is something wrong?"

He finally had her. HER. The girl he fell in love with when he was thirteen. Now he was 17 and an Anbu captain at that. He had avenged his clan and now he was finally about to have everything he wanted. But what was wrong with her?

Tenten looked to her right. Her head was still down.

"N-Neji…" Tenten began.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed in confusion and irritation.

"Neji's already my boyfriend…" Tenten softly stated.

Sasuke froze. So that's why Neji denied the Anbu offer. He had her with him already and he was contented. Joining the Anbu would mean staying away from people they knew and avoiding any further form of contact or encounters with other people to conceal their identities and to keep their missions secret.

Now Sasuke knew. She was the reason – the reason why the Byakugan genius denied the offer.

Tenten looked back up at Sasuke with small tears building in her eyes – tears she refused to let go.

She loved Sasuke ever since they were small. She was amazed at how good looking he was, how smart and how talented he was as a shinobi. He was left all alone but he still managed to get up on his own two feet and grow up to be one of the strongest shinobis ever known. But he never really noticed her until now. They never talked and she sure as heck was sure he didn't know she existed until now. She knew she was partly to blame because she never really exerted any effort to try and get to know him or anything because she always thought he already liked a certain pink haired medical ninja but she was wrong. Sakura was nothing more but an annoying teammate to Sasuke.

"I loved you before…" Tenten confessed.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief and shock. She loved him? HIM? She… She loved him?

"But… I have Neji now…" Tenten paused as she looked down.

Sasuke felt as if an arrow pierced through his chest.

"He was there for me ever since. He supported me, encouraged me, loved me…" Tenten said as she looked back up and stared at Sasuke with apologetic eyes.

"And I grew to love him as well… I-"

Sasuke kissed Tenten yet again only to be pushed away.

"S-Sasuke! What do you think you're-?"

"If you really love him, then why'd you kiss me?" Sasuke asked as his eyes narrowed.

Tenten's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"I… I was just-"

"You were what?" Sasuke demanded as he leaned closer to her and rested both his arms on the patio's end, one hand each beside Tenten.

"I loved you too… Did you know that?" Sasuke's voice softened.

Tenten's heartbeat quickened. She didn't know what to say.

"W-What did you-?"

"I said…." Sasuke paused as he looked away.

"I loved you too… And I think… I still do…"

Sasuke looked back at Tenten.

"And I know you love me too…"

"N-No… I… I love Neji!" Tenten stated as she looked at Sasuke with anxious eyes. She tried her best to convince Sasuke and herself… That what she was saying was true.

Sasuke looked at Tenten's form and insisted.

"You still love me."

Tenten's eyes widened.

"N-No! I love Neji! I-I love him! I really do!"

Sasuke leaned in closer and Tenten gasped.

"Then why do you react this way?"

Tenten was running out of answers.

"I… Well, I…"

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss. Tenten tried to push him away but he already snaked his hands behind her waist to keep her from moving.

Tenten continued to push him away but her resolve slowly withered. Soon, she was completely consumed by the situation. She couldn't fight it anymore. Even though she denied it, she still felt something for the Uchiha avenger. She loved Neji. She really did. But, she loved Sasuke as well.

Tenten pulled away from the kiss again and looked down as tears flowed from her face.

"Why? Why did you come now after all these years?"

Tenten looked up to stare at Sasuke with tear filled eyes.

"I was over you! I really was! But then here you are again and… And now I'm completely confused!"

Sasuke looked at Tenten with apologetic eyes.

Tenten looked back down and clutched Sasuke's clothes as she cried.

Sasuke leaned towards her ears and softly whispered.

"Tonight… Just for tonight… Can you think of just me?"

Tenten opened her eyes in shock and she paused from crying.

"Even just this one night… Can you… Just think of me? Think of being with just… Me?"

Sasuke took Tenten's chin and made her look at him. He smiled at her – a real smile.

"Just me… With you… Right here... Right now..."

Sasuke leaned towards Tenten for another kiss.

Tenten closed her eyes.

Tonight…

Just for tonight…

She would think of only him.

Being with him…

Loving him…

Him and her…

Together…

Even just for tonight…

The moon and stars continued to shine ever so brightly as Tenten and Sasuke continued to kiss. Forgetting everything – problems, concerns, worries… All were forgotten except for the feel of their bodies against each other, their intoxicating scents and the sweetness of their kiss.

* * *

Whoooo! It's 3:10 am!!! I was so tired the other day from writing the next chapter of my other SasuTenJi story entitled, **MINE**, that I actually woke up so late! Now, I am still awake because this story kept nagging me! It was haunting me saying stuff like: Write me!!! Write me!!!

So, I was like, FINE! I'll write you damn it! Hahaha! So how was it? If you've read my other stories, you probably know that all of my stories are about Sasuke, Tenten and Neji and well, since I am also a fan of SasuTen, I felt sad to see that there are only very few stories about them and only a few of those few were good. So I was like, what the heck! I then ended up writing one. I hope you guys liked it. I sort of did… I think… Well, I thought it was good… Um… Yeah!

Anyway, thanks for reading!

**If you guys have time, check out the other Naruto stories I posted namely:** **MINE** and** DRAGON SEAL**…

I HOPE YOU LEAVE A **REVIEW**!!!

LOVE YOU LOTS!!! MWAH!!!


End file.
